


Doctor Who: The emptiness in life

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Living on the Street, Love, Nine/Donna, One Shot, Past physical abuse, Run Away, Ten/Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~After many years of abuse, Rose Tyler is finally able to escape... But the fear is very big and so it takes her time to be able to trust again.It is just a man who makes it first... It seems so, but what happens when the past catches up with them?~
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Rose
Kudos: 6





	Doctor Who: The emptiness in life

**Author's Note:**

> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: The emptiness in life

London/England/Europe 

2006 

It was not what Rose Tyler imagined. It wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, but she had to do it to pay all the debt she owed to her fucking ex-boyfriend. So she was standing here for a year, every day, between all the shelves and doing her job, pretending that everything was fine.

But it wasn't. She felt nothing deep inside, just emptiness. It was as if all feelings had died the moment Jimmy Stone left them. And it was a good thing. She could shut herself off from the comments that were thrown at her.

„Really, how can you be so stupid to be exploited like this?“  
„Really. But blame yourself.“

And those were harmless sayings. Rose, however, ignored it and continued to do her job.

She had found a job in a library and if she stayed longer (the young boss had allowed her), she got lost in a book. What should she do at home alone? Sometimes she even fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up until the next morning, always with a blanket on her. She knew that it could not be one of her colleagues and the boss always went home at 3 p.m.

But who was always responsible for it?

She couldn't know where from. When her boss found out that she was only doing it to pay all the debts she couldn't help, the rage came over him. Who could do this to such a beautiful creature as you? He decided to pay her more money than the other employees so that she could soon have a normal life again.  
(Of course no one knew, because then all roses would despise even more than was actually possible.)

In the beginning it was also a normal boss/ employee relationship, but then one night he saw her sleeping on the sofa in the break room and just couldn't take his eyes off her. We remember that he always went home in the afternoon, but now and then there were days when he didn't.

This was such a day. He crouched next to her and gently brushed a strand behind her ear. She didn't wake up from this simple gesture, but a smile formed on her lips.

„How can someone like you do this to you?“, He asked quietly, „Oh, Rose Tyler, if only I could do more than pay you a little more a month.“

He kissed her forehead gently before sitting on the armchair and picking up a book. He would take care of her until morning. But he would be gone before she woke up.

She had been working here in the library for a year now, and he had been in love with her for exactly a year. He could still remember very well how she stood in tears at that time and asked to be allowed to work here.

One year ago...

Well, actually, she hadn't asked him, but one of his employees. However, she rejected them and said something about the fact that they did not need anyone here. There were only five employees in the library, not counting the boss.

„But I need the job to pay my debts“, Rose said.  
„If you are in debt, little one, then it is probably your own fault and now please leave the library.“

None of them noticed the young man, who happened to be there, but was now watching the whole conversation. The young woman seemed so desperate to find a job she would do anything for, but that wasn't even the problem.

No, his appearance frightened him.

Rose had been all over town and was rejected everywhere.

She was about to leave the library when a hand came down on her shoulder and she was asked to accompany him.

Well, now she would be cheated for distracting employees from their jobs.

But things turned out differently. In front of her was a young man who was maybe 30 to 35 years old (later, much later, she would find out that he was 34 at the time).

„So why do you want this job?“, He asked her and Rose told him everything without glossing over it. So he also learned that her ex-boyfriend had almost beaten her to death and even though he remained calm on the outside, he still cooked on the inside.

How dare anyone hurt such a beautiful but sad creature. He also noticed that she was quite thin, how long she had had nothing to eat. He was afraid that she might break down and, knowing that she had no money, gave her ten pounds so that she could have something warm to eat at home tonight.

And with that came the next problem. She no longer had a home, since she couldn't pay the rental debt all at once.

„That means you have been living on the street for the past few days?!“

Rose nodded and he got up, then asked her to follow him. Of course, she asked him what he was up to.  
„You need something to eat first and I will then take care that we find an accommodation for you. And no, I will not accept rejection.“

She sighed. How could she, he would just pull her with him.  
„Why are you actually doing this?“

No answer came from his side, so she had no choice but to follow him.  
„So you really want to give me a meal? How do you know I won't take advantage of it?“

He smiled and his brown eyes seemed to sink straight into hers, so that she turned away, embarrassed.

„My favourite food is chips, with a lot of malt vinegar. Could I get that please?“

He smiled again, which was her answer enough.

They went to the next Chippy and Rose still couldn't believe he was just inviting them. But since the hunger was just too great, she didn't worry about it.

They were ready about 30 minutes later and Rose, who was now used to eating little, had been full for a long time. He sensed it might take some time to get her used to all of this again.

„Rose, I just spoke to my sister on the phone, well we are not really siblings, but she and her husband are currently on a trip and will only be back next year and she has given me permission to use her apartment for as long as possible.“

Rose just stared at him, she couldn't do that.  
„It would be wrong for me to take care of finding an apartment myself and not take advantage of someone else.“

He suddenly pulled her to him, but Rose stiffened so that he immediately remembered that her ex-boyfriend was abusing her.

„Forgive me, I completely forgot what happened to you.“  
„It's okay“, she smiled, but he also saw that that smile was wrong.

„Come on, let's go back, after all, we still have to draw up the contract.“

She just didn't want to believe that he was so kind to her and somehow there was still the thought in the background that he would finally say to her that she didn't need her.

„You don't have to wonder all the time if I would act like everyone else, I don't even think about it.“

Rose just nodded. They were back now and he let her go first. Still uncertain about what would happen next, she suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

„You can also be honest, that I don't fit here. What did someone like me do without a school leaving certificate and without training in a library?“

He took her hands in his and smiled.  
„You don't seem stupid to me, Rose“, he said, „and I know why it all happened, but you didn't deserve to be treated as if you were someone to be said that he couldn't do anything.“

Rose trembled. Not only did he look damn good, no, he was so kind that she thought it came from a second heart in his body.

And so she really started to work in the library, much to the annoyance of her colleagues. Soon rumors spread that she only got the job because she slept with the boss. It was true that Rose had certain fantasies about this, but there was also the fear of being touched by a man after what she had to experience.

A year had passed and only a small part of the debt had been paid. The problem was that she also had to live on something.

„Hey, are you still here?“  
She looked up and nodded, then explained what worried her.  
„Rose? I have some things to tell you that you might not like. First, what's there is just the portion you paid“, he took something out of his jacket and handed it to her, whereupon she unfolded the sheet of paper. After reading it through, all she could do was stare at him and it took some time before she found her voice again.

„You shouldn't have done that! I want to come out of this misery on my own! I don't need any help.“  
„You can't earn so much here in the library to pay for it all, and I'm already paying you more than the others. That's why I paid a share of it.“

„How so? What is the reason for you to do that, John?“  
He just looked at her. With that look that she had never seen in her ex-boyfriend. That's why she could never arrange that look. But now... Slowly she got it.

„You can't... It's just not possible.“

„To have feelings for you? I'm in love with you, Rose, whether you believe it or not. I just can't watch your suffering anymore.“

She lowered her eyes. That he was in love with her was definitely not true either, he probably said so only in order not to lose a good, um, stupid employee who did what the others didn't want.

Rose decided that she should go and before he could react, she had already left his office. It took a few seconds for John to understand what had just happened and yet he wasn't chasing her.

He would give her time as long as she needed it.

When Rose unlocked the door to the apartment she had been living in for months, she was surprised that there was another person in the living room who had been able to crowd out all those months.

Jimmy Stone grinned at her.  
„Hello, little one“, his voice sounded loving, but unfortunately she knew him too well to be lulled by it.  
„How do you know where I live?“  
„Oh, my girl, as if I would tell you that.“

Rose could only guess that it was one of her colleagues. They had tried everything to get rid of them all the time. Her ex-boyfriend got up and walked up to her.

„How about the good old days?“  
„Nothing would be“, she replied, „you treated me worse than all the dirt. So do you really think I would come back to you after what happened?“

He grabbed her by the collar of her blouse and pulled it so hard that she had to cough.  
„Listen, you miserable bitch, you are nothing, a miserable nothing that should rather listen to what I say!“

Rose trembled, she had trembled as much in her life as she did now. He was able to do things that she couldn't even imagine.

„Let go of her right now!“

Rose looked in the direction of the man. At first she thought it was John, but the man in front of her was unknown to her. He had blue eyes, which now sparkled wickedly, and short, dark brown hair. In addition, his ears were a little big and a little sticking out.

„Fuck off! This is something between me and my girlfriend.“  
„She's not your girlfriend, she hasn't been in a long time and I'm leaving my apartment before I personally throw you out.“

But Jimmy just grinned so that the other man grabbed him and pulled him to the door.  
„No, after John told me everything you did to Rose, it would be wrong to let you go. Who knows how many other girls have suffered from you.“

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and spoke briefly to someone before hanging up again.

„Well, even though I don't understand why Rose hasn't shown you all these months, I still understand that she was afraid. And before I forget, I just filed a burglary complaint.“

Rose was now sitting on the sofa, still completely disintegrated. She wanted nothing more than that John was here. John had been the only one who was really there for her last year. He had looked after her all the months, even got her an apartment that she still lived in today, even if she didn't pay rent and only paid for the electricity and the rest of the costs.

„Who are you anyway? Your new engraver?“  
„In the event that your eyes are no longer so good, I wear a ring and it is not just there for decoration.“  
„Oh, so you're not her new engraver? Too bad.“

The other man jumped forward, tapped him briefly on the chest and the next moment he passed out, passed out.

„He doesn't wake up so quickly“, he nodded before turning to the young woman.

„I haven't even introduced myself yet. Christopher James Nobel - Smith, but you can call me James.“

He held out his hand to her, but she couldn't return it. Too much had happened in the past hour. James realized that there was not much he could do, so he called John and asked him to come to them.

„Here, a banana helps with everything.“

She looked up. John loved bananas, he ate at least one every day, but he didn't like pears. It was most likely the same with James.

„Isn't your wife with you?“  
„She went to the doctor, she hasn't been doing so well in the past few days.“  
„You're smiling. Are you hoping for something?“

James' grin widened. Of course he did, but he didn't want to fix anything in case there was a different background.

„You've known John for a long time?“  
“Since childhood, even though I'm seven years older. But I'm glad that he asked us, Donna and me, that you could live here.“

Rose bowed her head. She suddenly felt quite out of place.

„Maybe I should have been looking for my own apartment long ago.“  
„And have to pay off your debts even longer?“

Rose knew he was right, but there was nothing she could do about it that really felt out of place. And now that the real residents were back, she couldn't stay here any longer.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone sitting next to her and gently putting his arms around her.  
„Oh, Rose, why didn't you tell me he was still after you?“

The young woman looked up. How could she answer his question if she didn't know it herself? It was definitely the fear that kept her from doing so, and she was well aware that she could trust him.

„Here“, she interrupted James, holding out two cups of hot tea, „I'm sure you could use this very well now.“

John thanked him and handed Rose her cup, which she held in her hand but did not use.  
„Drink, it will be good for you.“  
She nodded and sipped at it briefly, but she didn't seem to have the strength to drink more of the tea.

John knew it would take some time, but he would only protect her from now on.

James had left the young couple alone and was now standing in the kitchen for something to eat.

When he saw Rose for the very first time, he sensed that she would not recognize him. It was just too long ago. At that time, he lived in the same environment as Rose and her mum (which was due to the fact that he was making little money a month at the time) and once had her when she was sent home from school earlier, which was a meeting of teachers, taken into his apartment.

Rose was only ten years old at the time and of course Jackie was worried that he would harm her little girl, but that was never his intention. Besides, he would never have brought her back.

However, he would never have expected John and Rose to really get to know each other one day. He had never told his best friend about it... maybe he should have? He did not know.

In the meantime, Stone was picked up and Rose exhaled in relief, feeling that she had been holding her breath all the time. John hugged her tightly and murmured softly that it was over.

„Not as long as he's not in prison.“  
„Rose, listen, I'm not going to let anyone do anything to you. I love you, it wasn't just that way.“

He was about to kiss her when another voice interrupted her.  
„No kisses, big brother, before I was greeted.“  
John looked at the door and grinned broadly. They weren't really siblings, but since they behaved like them without ever having deeper feelings, they called themselves that.

„Donna!“, He exclaimed, „nice to have you back.“  
„Should I be too. But a question, who was the guy who was just carried down?“

Rose told her everything and at the same time thanked her for being allowed to live here.

„After what James and I learned from John what happened, we couldn't help but help you. And we were on a trip around the world anyway, so the apartment wasn't occupied either way.“

„Now that you are back, I should really be looking for my own apartment.“

„You can live with me!“, John offered, but Rose shook her head. She couldn't rely on being protected by others throughout her life. She finally had to manage on her own.

„Rose, please, we have no idea whether your ex-boyfriend will see you again and no one knows my address, except James and Donna. So he would never suspect you there. “

„He'll find me anyway, even if he's in prison. He has his contacts. Maybe he plans to have me murdered!!“

There was silence. Rose looked at everyone thoughtfully, but she also recognized what they were saying. Stone had found her once, it wasn't said that it wouldn't happen a second time.

And nobody could guess what it was like inside a certain person.

The weeks passed. On one side it looked like they were infinitely stretchable, but on the other they seemed to be passing at the speed of an asteroid.

Rose had just run away during the night after Jimmy Stone was arrested. So many people had helped her, but she still felt that she was just a burden to everyone.

Deep down, she knew it wasn't so, that all of this wanker stone was trying to convince her.

Rain, it was raining, but she ignored it. Out here, where no one gave her a look, she was used to freezing. Maybe she would die without anyone ever knowing it, and she didn't care.

Eat? Why did it suddenly smell of food. She looked up and an older man was standing in front of her. He was holding a plate in his hand.

„You look very hungry.“

Hunger? Yes, she was hungry, but she didn't want to accept anything either. Because that would mean that she was weak. Slowly, as if the strength was falling, she curled up and wrapped the old blanket, which she had accidentally found, tighter around her.

The man now sat down next to her, picked up the fork and finally led it to her. Warm food? The last time she had eaten something warm was three weeks ago. The money she had was just enough.

„Eat everything“, he smiled, „you really don't look good.“

She took the plate and ate slowly. In the short time she had forgotten how nice it was to have something warm in the stomach.

„Thank you“, her voice was low.  
„Do not agree. Tell me, why are you actually here?“

Rose put the plate on the floor and then crawled back into her blanket. The man knew he couldn't force her to do anything, but he was glad that she had at least eaten something.

„I'll leave you some tea. Don't worry, he's in a thermos.“

Rose, who was alone again shortly afterwards, moved her body back and forth slightly, her lips moved, but not a word escaped them.

He was thin, damn thin, but the last few weeks in London he had done nothing but go from one district to another, stay in hotels there (so he didn't have to go too far) and look for the woman who he loved more than anything.

He hadn't posted a missing person report because he didn't want this Stone to know about it. No, he took it in his own hands.

But so far he hadn't found her and his body would not go along for long. But he had no real feeling of hunger, only ate because he had to. They both ate far too little...

He stumbled as he approached an area, which many avoided. But he would look for her everywhere.

„Rose... Rose Tyler!“, He called, as he has done so often, over and over and over until someone asked him to shut up.

It hurt, his whole body ached.

„John? What are you doing here?“

He stopped at the voice, slowly turning in the direction it came from.  
„Wilf... I... I'm looking for someone...“

„A girl, I guess“, smiled the older man, „you can tell me later how my granddaughter and her husband are doing.“

John didn't know what to expect, but he would do anything if it meant having Rose back with him.

„I guess it's her...“

He pushed the older man aside and stumbled forward. He had been looking for her for so long and had finally found it.

„Rose, my beautiful Rose!“, He exclaimed, „why did you run away? Why did you scare me like that?“

The young woman kept her eyes down as she ran her fingernails over his arms. He jumped up immediately when the pain hit him.

„Just leave me alone!!“, she shouted, „Go to your great friends, Jimmy Stone, but just go away!“

John breathed heavily. You thought he was Stone? She still had to live with the fear that this asshole would find her.

„Rose, it's me, John... David John Smith... your boss, your friend... John, not Jimmy.“

She looked up now and the picture cleared up, it became more and more clear. John, was it really him? He was here? Then did it mean that everything he said in the past, what he did, really mattered to him.

He had done so much for her and she had run away.

Neither could say later who started it, but now only one thing was important.

John kissed her cautiously and with so much devotion that all doubts that she still had evaporated. Rose pressed closer to the young man, not fully understanding what he was doing.

„Are you coming with me... home?“  
„Yes... yes, I will“, she put her hand on his cheek, ran her thumb over the skin, „I love you, I wanted to tell you for a long time...“

And so they returned home. Rose was greeted with joy by James and Donna, but the biggest surprise was seeing a person she hadn't seen in so long.

„Mum?“

The end.


End file.
